I Was A BioShock Victim
by SKU113R
Summary: The 4th part of my series. After the outbreak in Dead Rising SKU113R must find out whats going on in Rapture
1. Rapture

[Welcome to the 4th story of my series. Sorry it has been a while. I've been busy. So let's get on with the story.]

It took about 5 hours to get to our location. When we got there we were 50 feet in the air. On a island there was a light house. I got on my scuba gear and was about to jump when.

"Are you crazy?" The driver shouted

"I've done worse," I said.

He shrugged and gave me the thumbs up signal. I jumped. When I was getting closer to the water It felt like I was going mach speed. When I got into the water I made it about 7 miles to the bottom. When I swam more I saw lights flashing. I got even closer and saw that it was a city.

'Rapture,' I thought.

[And to let the readers know that every game in this I have seen the LP of this to let you know.]

I kept swimming down till I found an iron door. So I used the power of the Unoboros to break it open. When I got inside I quickly shut it again. Some water got in but it wasn't too much. I took off the scuba gear and walked around for about 5 minutes.

'This is amazing,' I thought.

Later I found a radio and a needle with some kind of red liquid in it.

"Hello, Hello, Can anyone hear me?" I said into the radio.

"Yes, I can hear you, Who is this?" The person on the other side of the radio said.

it sounded like a man in his late 30s.

"You tell me first," I said.

"My name is Atlas," He said.

"I'm SKU113R," I said.

"I need your help SKU113R, My family is in trouble and I can't get to them," Atlas said.

"How can I help?" I asked.

"Is there any Plasmid near you?" Atlas said.

"What?" I asked.

"Some red liquid in a needle," Atlas said.

"Yeah, Theirs some near me," I said.

"Good, Pick it up and inject it into your veins," Atlas said.

"Ok," I said.

'I hope this doesn't mess up the Unoboros,' I thought.

I picked it up and injected it in to my left arm. After that I felt it starting to work. It was like an electrical charge going through my body. Later I looked a my hand and there was electricity going through my fingers.

"Ok, I did it. Now what?" I asked.

"If you can get to the central control panel to the door I can get in and save my family," He said.

"Got it," I said.

'This won't end well,' I thought.


	2. Ani

Later I went off to explore some more. When I got to a theater room I saw someone. It was a man in his early 40s. He looked like he was ready for the Mardi Gras. He looked 3/4 drunk and ready for some action.

"Atlas?" I asked.

"What is it?" He asked.

"There some weird looking dude in a theater and it looks like he's ready to bust some heads," I said.

"Those are splicers, Really nasty bloodsucking creatures," Atlas said.

"How do you kill them?" I asked.

"How you would kill any other man, Pummel him, Shoot him, Electrify him, Anything," He said.

"Ok," I said.

He was looking at the stage so I knew it was my chance. I aimed at him but was still a little woozy from the Plasmid and I missed him when I shot electricity. He turned around and saw that I shocked his right cheek. He ran towards me with a steel pipe in his hand.

"Bring it on!" I shouted.

I turned my right hand into a machete. He was still running towards me so I chopped him in half. His top half feel down backwards and his lower half fell down forward spewing blood out.

"That was too easy," I said.

I left to find where this control panel was. Later I was in a room with a window that showed another theater. There was a little girl in the middle of the stage poking a dead man with a needle filled with Adam.

"Atlas," I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What can you tell me about little girls with needles poking people?" I asked.

"Their called little sisters," Atlas said.

"They use those needles to drain Adam from dead bodies," He said.

In the corner of my eye I saw a man with a pipe heading towards the little sister. When he got close to her she looked up to him and screamed. There was a huge muffed roar from near by. Later there was a giant man with scuba gear with 8 bright lights coming from its head and a drill on the right arm of his suit. He went up to the man and slammed him into the wall. The he turned on his drill and pieced the man gut till he was dead.

"Atlas, did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yes, those are big daddies, They protect the little sisters and care for them," Atlas said.

'This is gonna be more tougher then thought' I thought.

"Oh, and Atlas," I said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Where is the control panel exactly?" I asked.

"It's in Neptune's Bounty," Atlas said.

"And that's where?" I asked.

"about a mile from your location," Atlas said.

"Great," I said sarcastically.

I left to Neptune's Bounty and to find the control panel. Later I was in a room with a balcony and a couple boxes to the left and a door to my right. I heard the door open and a girl comes out. She had long green hair and blue wore black shorts, black and white sneakers, a dirty-green halter-top and black and white stripe fingerless gloves. Behind her was a splicer. He had a pistol pointed at her. When she was cornered he started laughing maniacally. I knew I had to do something. So I took off my left shoe and threw it at him. It smacked him on his cheek. He looked towards me in pure rage.

"You got a problem," I said.

I showed him my electric hand.

"You take it to me," I said.

He was running towards me. Surprisingly he wasn't shooting. When he got near me I ran at him and grabbed his head.

"You can't kill what you can't hit... Or shoot for that matter," I said.

I shocked his head till it exploded. Then I put on my shoe and went up to the girl.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Sure," She said.

"Whats your name?" I asked.

"I'm Ani," She said.

"Well Ani I'm SKU113R," I said.

"Thanks for saving me," She said.

"It's what I do," I said.

I was starting to head for the door when Ani said.

"Wait."

"Yes?" I asked

"You don't look like a citizen from Rapture," Ani said.

"Your point?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was sent here to figure what exactly was going on," I said.

"And have you found it yet?" She asked.

"No, but if know if somebody does then tell me," I said.

"The mayor might," She said.

"Who is the mayor exactly?" I asked.

"His name is Andrew Ryan," She said.

'I thought he was dead' I thought.

"Can you take me to him?" I asked

"Sure, he lives in Hephaestus," She said.

'This job gets better and better,' I thought.

"Ok then, let's go," I said.

"Sure," She said.

Then we left to Neptune's Bounty.


	3. Andrew Ryan

After about 30 minutes we we're in Neptune's Bounty. When we got close to the next room I looked up and saw the control panel.

"Atlas," I said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We found the control panel," I said.

"Great! Now would you kindly pull the lever so I can get to my family," Atlas said.

"Let's do this," I said.

Right before we made it into the room an alarm goes off and the place goes on lock down.

"No!" Atlas said.

'He knows,' I thought.

"Quick, you got to get out of there before splicers show up," Atlas said.

I looked around and found a door that wasn't sealed so we ran towards it and got in before closed. The room was dark. I couldn't see anything in front of me. Then a bright light comes up on the wall behind us. It was a screen that was behind some glass. And on it was Andrew Ryan. He wore a brown Fedora hat and a brown jacket. And he was also smoking a cigar.

"So your the one everybody in Rapture is talking about," He said.

"And your still alive," I said.

"So who sent you down here? One of those CIA jackals? Or those FBI thugs?" He asked.

"Close," I said.

"Well you'll be dead soon enough," He said.

Then I heard rumbling going on behind the glass. Later there was 4 splicers all with melee weapons. They we're banging on the glass trying to break it open. There was a door behind us but it was sealed.

"Atlas!" I shouted.

"I'll try to hack it from here," He said.

"We don't have time for that," I said.

I used the power of the Unoboros to rip the door open. It was an elevator. I threw the metal door at the splicers. It broke the glass but it didn't kill any of them. So we ran into the elevator and it closed the doors and went down.

"What was that power you used?" Ani asked.

"The Unoboros," I said.

"Unoboros? I haven't heard of that Plasmid before," She said.

"Because it's not a Plasmid," I said.

"Then what is it?" She asked.

"It's a disease," I said.

"Is it contagious?" She said backing away from me.

"No it's not by itself," I said

The elevator stopped and opened the doors. We left it and walked towards a safe place. When we did I talked to Atlas.

"Atlas," I said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"How do we get to Neptune's Bounty now?" I asked.

"Well Dr. Stienman might be able to open it," Atlas said.

"Good," I said.

"But he's been a bit loony since the Plasmid breakout," He said.

"Ok," I said.

We left to find the doctor. When we stumbled upon another splicer. It was a nurse with a wrench. I aimed my electric hand at her and tried to fire but nothing worked.

"Why isn't working?" I asked.

"We need to get you some EVE hypo," Ani said.

"EVE hypo?" I asked.

"It's ammo for your Plasmid," She said.

"Oh," I said.


	4. Dr Simon

So we left to find some EVE hypo. In one of the rooms there was a Plasmid container behind some glass.

"How do we get to it?" Ani asked.

"I would say the Unoboros, but I've been using that a lot so We'll find a way in," I said.

So we search around and found a vent. It looked pretty weak so I punched it and it broke. We followed the vent all the way to the Plasmid. I picked it up and jammed it into my veins. I blacked out for a while but when I woke up my hand was on fire.

"Now I truly am the lord of the flame," I said.

"Now we can take care of that splicer," Ani said.

So we left for the splicer. When we got there she was still there.

"Somethings wrong," I said.

"What?" Ani asked.

"A splicer wouldn't stand around in the same _exact _ place for about 10 minutes," I said.

"What are you going to do?" Ani asked.

I used the power of the Unoboros to turn my hand into a tentacle. I slammed her into the wall. The body turned at us and it was a rag doll. A grenade came down from the ground.

"SHI-" I said.

The grenade exploded and sent us both flying towards the next room. I slammed through a wall and Ani hit the wall. We both looked at each other.

"Dr. Stienman," We both said.

I went up to where the grenade exploded. I looked up and no one was there. We kept moving till we saw someone. When we got close to person it turned. It was . He had a lab coat, Red goggles, Blue rubber gloves, And black boots. And had a grenade in his hand. He threw the grenade at us and ran. The grenade missed us and we ran after him. We got to a big room with four balcony's on each side of the room. He went into a different room with a sign above it. He threw a grenade at the sign and it crashed down after he went in. I went up to the door and started pounding on it.

"Whats the matter doc?" I said.

"Afraid to fight two people?" I said.

He went up to one of the balcony's and threw a grenade at us. We got out of the way before it could explode.

"I'll kill you for that!" I shouted.

He left the balcony. Later he was on another balcony.

"Burn in Hell!" I shouted.

I threw a bit of fire at him but it blew out before it could hit him. He threw another grenade at us. We got out of the way and left.

"Atlas, how do we kill him?" I asked.

"There should be a telekinesis Plasmid somewhere," Atlas said.

"Got it," I said.

"Time to look for another Plasmid?" Ani asked.

"Time to find another Plasmid. I said with my fist burning.


	5. Telekinesis

We left to find the telekinesis Plasmid. We looked for about 30 minutes but then we found a room we haven't explored yet. We went in and found the Plasmid on a stool with a turret with a red light guarding it.

"Time to light this candle," I said.

I got close to the turret and got ready to burn it. Just before I was gonna fire it started shooting at me. I ran as fast as I could and got back to Ani.

"Nice job," She said mockingly.

"I'd like to see you try," I said.

"Fine," She said.

She had the electric Plasmid. She looked at the turret and fired a bolt at it. It shut down. She went up to it and started to hack it. After a couple minutes the light changed from red to green.

"Now it works for us," She said.

I went up to the Plasmid and struck it in my veins. I felt pain and tons of it. It felt like i was in the middle of a out-of-control tornado that was on fire during a heatwave.

"W-Whats happening?" I said.

"The Plasmid is taking full effect," Atlas said.

"You're genetic code is being rewritten. Just stay calm and it be all over soon," Atlas said.

I stumbled around. Crashing into walls and falling to the floor. After a minute I blacked out. I woke up half-asleep. I felt something coming out of my mouth. It felt warm. I blacked out again. When I woke up Ani was standing in front of me.

"You ok?" She asked.

Her words we're somewhat out of key. After a few minutes I got up.

"I am now," I said.

I looked at my hand and saw nothing.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out," She said.

I felt below my lower lip and felt the same thing as before. I looked at it. It was black and hot. I looked at the ground and saw that there was an entire puddle of it. I tried to use the power of the Unoboros but nothing happened.

"I have been freed of the Unoboros," I said.

"How did you get it anyway?" Ani asked.

"Awhile back before I was doing missions I worked for a guy named Albert Wesker," I said.

"I became his apprentice in exchange to release my friend. He gave me the Unoboros to learn how to control it's power and to help him use it to conquer the world," I said.

"Are you still his apprentice?" Ani asked.

"No, I used the power against him and killed him," I said.

"But Z gave me the antidote. Why didn't it work?" I asked myself.

"That's something you'll have to find out," Ani said.

I looked at my hand that had the Plasmid.

"And what happened to the Plasmid?" I asked.

"Try using it," She said.

I looked at a tin can that was nearby. I tried picking it up with the Plasmid. And it worked.

"Telekinesis," I said.

"Now we can kill ," Ani said.

"Right," I said.

We went to where . is and when we got there he was dead. He was on the floor bleeding. I looked at him and saw that he had been stabbed in the back. And there was a note on his face that read.

'The nightmare has just begun.'

And near the body was a sword. A sword I had used to kill a enemy long ago.

"He's back," I said.


	6. Little Sister

"Who's back?" Ani asked.

"Pesadilla," I said.

(If you want to know who he is go read the first part of my series.)

"Who's he?" Ani asked.

"I don't know for sure what he is or how he survived that battle," I said.

"But I do know how he's gonna go back," I said.

There was also a key on him with another note that said.

'Key to Neptune's Bounty.'

"Now we got a way in," I said.

We left to Neptune's Bounty. But before we got there there was a glass door that we didn't search through. When I was getting closer to it a Big Daddy smashes through the glass. He was dead. I looked inside and there was Little Sister being chased by a Splicer. He had a shotgun in his hand. He looked at me and almost fired a shot but I got a hold of it with the telekinesis. I threw the shotgun to the side and it broke. He just stood there not knowing what to do.

"You really burn me up," I said.

I changed from telekinesis to fire. He pulled out a wrench from back pocket and charged at me. When I tried to grab him I missed and he hit me on the side the head with wrench. I felt where he had hit me. I was bleeding but not much.

"I wish you hadn't done that," I said.

I changed from fire to electricity.

"And you're gonna wish that to," I said.

I zapped him and charged at him. When I got close to him I touched his heart with my electric hand. I shocked him and he died on the spot. I looked at the little sister and she was cowering in fear.

"Now boy-o, grab her and take her Adam," Atlas said.

"Wait!" Someone said.

I looked where the voice was and there was a nurse on the balcony. She wasn't one of the Plasmid crazies. She looked a real nurse.

'What is with people and balcony's in Rapture?" I thought to myself.

"Please, Don't take her Adam," She said.

"Remember kid, this isn't a real girl. It's a monster," Atlas said.

The little sister ran and hid behind some boxes. I was coming up to her.

"Wait!" The nurse said.

"Take this," She said.

She tossed me something and I caught it. It looked like a Plasmid but it felt different.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a something I made," She said.

"If you drink it will allow you to cure the little sisters," She said.

I looked at the drink.

"What do I have to lose," I said to myself.

I opened it and drank it. The taste was disgusting. It tasted like someone left a cherry with some mold for a week and then squished it in with a orange. It was so bad a dropped down to my hands coughing. After a few seconds I got up and went to the little sister.

'Cure or Harvest?' I thought to myself.

I grabbed the little sister. I tried putting my hand on her head but she kept saying 'no.' Later I got my hand on her head and cured her. She looked like a normal girl. I put her down.

"Thank you," She said.

"Anytime kid," I said.

She went by the Big Daddy and put his arm around her.

"Bed time mister bubbles," She said in a tired voice.

"Let's go," I said to Ani.

She nodded her head and we started to go.

"Wait!" She said.

"What now!" I said.

"Here," She said.

She tossed me a walkie-talkie that looked the same as Atlas's did.

"This way we can communicate," She said into the other walkie-talkie.

"Got it doc," I said.

"And the name is Tenebaum," She said.

"Ok," I said.

We left to Neptune's Bounty.


	7. Big Daddy

After we left for Neptune's Bounty we encountered a Big Daddy with a little sister.

"Alright, It's time for you to face your first Big Daddy," Atlas said.

"What?" I said.

"You heard me right," Atlas said.

"How am I supposed to beat _that_ underwater juggernaut?" I asked.

"You hit it enough times and it should die," Atlas said.

"Should" I said.

"Good luck," Atlas said.

"I don't need luck," I said.

"I'm the coolest," I said.

I walked up towards the Big Daddy and he was staring at me with suspicion. I got up close enough that he could headbutt me.

"You and me," I said.

He knocked me back with his drill arm. I got back up and was ready for a fight.

"How dare you!" I shouted.

I shocked him with a electric bolt. His eyes turned from yellow to red. He charged at me. I changed from electric to telekinesis. I tried to pick him up but he was coming at me too fast. I jumped out of the way before he could hit me.

"Come on Mr. Bubbles," The little sister said.

I changed from telekinesis to fire.

"Time to show you my best," I said.

The Big Daddy look towards me and ran at me. I burned him and got out of the way. I changed back to telekinesis. I pushed him into the wall. While he was struggling to get up I pick him up with the telekinesis.

"Let's see how tough you are now," I said.

I tossed him up to the ceiling and let him fall down. I did that about 5 times till I was getting bored of it. So I pushed him into the wall again and change from telekinesis to electric. I ran towards him while he was trying to get free. When I got close I pulled back my fist.

"You die today!" I shouted.

I punched him in the face. He died. Then I cured the little sister.

"Let's get going," I said.

"You... Did it," Ani said.

"Yeah, I did," I said.

"But how did you-" Ani said.

"I told him I was gonna show my best," I said.

"But you don't have a scratch on you besides when he knocked you back," Ani said.

"I know," I said.

"How do you do that?" Ani asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"How you show no fear, You took him on and killed him with a grin on your face," Ani said.

"Ani, I have a saying," I said.

"If your gonna go out, go out with a bang," I said.

"That doesn't make any sense," Ani said.

"It means that if your gonna die, die with style," I said.

"Ok," Ani said.

"Alright, Let's get moving," I said.

"Right," Ani said.

We headed off to Neptune's Bounty when we came to an intersection. There was no sign, no help, no nothing.

"I say we go right," I said.

"What makes you say that," Ani said.

"Left is death, Right is tight," I said.

"Good enough for me," Ani said.

So we went to the right.


	8. Houdini Splicer

After about 4 minutes of walking we walked into a room called the eternal flame. We explored it till we found a splicer. He had a steel pipe with him and was looking away from us.

"I got this," I said.

I walked closer to him and fired a electric bolt at him. As soon as it was about to hit him he diapered.

"Oh no," I whispered.

I turned back and saw him. I shot at him again and he diapered. Then he hit me in the back of the head. I turned around ready to punch him but he was gone.

"Having trouble trying to hit me," He said.

I turned around and I saw him. We were almost face-to-face. He smacked me with the steel pipe on the bottom of my chin. I changed from electric to fire.

"We'll see how this does you," I said.

But before I could attack he was gone. I saw him reappear in the corner of my right eye. I turned to face him but he got to me first. He roundhouse kicked me to the face. Then he disappeared.

"Looks like I'm getting a taste of my own medicine," I said.

Then he reappeared in front of me then grabbed my head and slammed it on his knee. I fell back waiting for another blow. I didn't feel one so I got up and looked around. I felt that he was in the room somewhere. Then I felt a jolt of pain going through my left arm. I turned around and he had a pistol pointing at my left arm. I waited for another shot to end me but nothing happened.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"End me, you have your chance," I said.

"I have a better idea," He said.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"You help me kill Andrew Ryan and I won't kill you," He said.

"Why would you want to kill Andrew Ryan?" I asked.

"Although he may me loved by most of the splicers he's the one who drove this once was perfect city into this wasteland it is today," He said.

"And you want to get back at him," I said.

"Right on the mark," He said.

"But I don't think I'm in the perfect condition to be taking on someone like Andrew Ryan," I said.

"Here," He said.

I turned around and saw a first-aid coming at me and I caught it.

"Use that to heal your gun wound," He said.

I looked at his face. He had blue eyes and black hair and a bit of a beard. He wore a white and green shirt with a brown vest, some dark blue jeans, and black boots.

'This guy seems a bit familiar. But how,' I thought.

"So we're gonna assassinate the mayor of Rapture?" Ani asked.

"Oh no, We're not just gonna assassinate him, We're gonna overkill him," I said.

"But how are we gonna get through some of the locked doors?" Ani asked.

"I should be able to hack them," He said.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked.

"The name is P- I mean Chris," He said.

'Ain't that just the most suspicious thing I've heard today,' I thought.

"But I might need some more Plasmids to kill him," I said.

"Which is why I have some more people finding some to prepare for the battle," Chris said.

"And do you know how to get there from here?" Ani asked.

"Your in the bloody place, at least in one of the rooms," Chris said.

"That takes care of that problem," I said.

"But I won't be able to get the Plasmids, I will be busy planing on how to get to there," Chris said.

"So that will be our job," I said.

"Yes, but be careful, some of them are in highly secure areas so don't try anything too risky," Chris said.

"Alright," I said.

"So where do we go first?" Ani asked.

"You might wanna go to the Garden, there you can pick up one of the Plasmids," Chris said.

"Ok Ani, let's go," I said.

So we used the first-aid then we left towards the garden.


	9. The Lowdown

**I need to wrap up the story so this chapter will give you the lowdown of the rest of the story and the next chapter will be the final boss and the ending**.

We go to the garden and find the person that's guarding the Plasmid, we fight him and we win win the Bee Plasmid. Then we go to the next Plasmid, Encounter Pesidilla and when I'm about to strike the final blow he disappears. Then we get to the next Plasmid, fight the person guarding it, we win and get the Ice Plasmid. Then we meet up with Chris then I accuse him as Pesidilla, turns out he's an outsider who happened to stumble onto a sub that brought him to Rapture. And changed his name cause he felt like he was in, quote-on-quote, "An entire new world." Then he hacks the door then we get to the control room and pull the switch. Then Atlas comes in and gets his 'family' out of the prison sub, and turns out that it was 3 super powerful Splicers, one with a super nova lava Plasmid, one with a Explosion Plasmid, and one with a Shape-shifting Plasmid, we barely win and go after Atlas. when we find him he's dead the same way Dr. Stienman died. We go to Andrew Ryan's office to see if he was still alive. When we get to his office we find Pesidilla about to kill him.


	10. Pesidilla

"So you've arrived at last," Pesidilla said.

"So whats your big master plan this time?" I asked.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet," Pesidilla said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Think of it, an entire city full of drunkards with different powers, and them at my comaned," Pesidilla said.

"So your plan is to take over the world," I said.

"Exactly," Pesidilla said.

"Well if you want to conquer the world your gonna have to fight me first," I said.

"I was hoping you would say that," Pesidilla said.

Andrew ran past us and hid in the next room.

"Let's hope you've ranked up since last time," I said.

"Oh, I have," Pesidilla said.

[The song for this fight will be 'Had Enough' by Breaking Benjamin]

{*Guitar Intro*}

He took out 5 needles and threw them at me. 2 of them got me, one in the left arm, one in the right leg. I got them out and ran towards him.

{Milk it for all it's worth, make sure you get there first,}

I tired punching his face but he caught my arm and headbutted me.

{The apple of your eye, the rotten core inside,}

I used electricity to shock him but when I shocked his head nothing happened

{We are the prisoners, thing couldn't get much worse,}

He took out 10 needles this time and threw them at Ani. I changed to telekinesis and grabbed them then threw them to the wall.

{I've had it up to here, you know your end is near,}

I ran towards him and tried to kick him but he grabbed my leg and threw me against the wall.

{You had to have it all, well have you had enough,}

I changed to fire and ran towards him and punched the side of his head,

{You greedy little b*****d you, will get what you deserve,}

He took off his masquerade mask and threw it at me. I caught it but then I saw nothing but a robot head with red glowing eyes. And then he kicked me to the wall.

{When all is said and done, I will be the one, to leave you in your misery and hate what you've become}

He picked up a golf club that was nearby and swung it at me. It hit me on my fore head.

{Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life,}

I got up and grabbed the golf club. He just rammed it on my head when it was close enough.

{You should have learned by now, i'll burn this whole world down,}

I saw Ani punch his face and he dropped the golf club.

{I need some peace of mind, no fear of whats behind,}

I picked up the golf club and smack the side of his head with it.

{You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind,}

He grabbed my throat and started choking me.

{you had to have it all, well have you had enough,}

I punched his face but he was still choking me.

{You greedy little b*****d you, will get what you deserve,}

Ani threw her shoe at him, it hit his fore head then he let me go.

{When all is said and done, I will be the one, to leave you in your misery and hate what you've become}

I cached my breath and started smacking him with the golf club.

{Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,}

I saw dents in his robot helmet and started to see skin.

{Hold me down, (I will live again)}

I started making more dents on the helmet.

{Pull me out, (I will break you)}

I almost broke the face plate.

{Hold me down, (Better in the end)}

I broke the face plate off and saw his face, He had brown eyes, Stitches in the middle of his fore head where I stabbed him before, and still had his steam punk mask.

{Hold me down,}

He punched my face and sent me flying 2 feet.

{You had to have it all, well have you had enough,}

He picked up the golf club and threw it at me. It got my shirt.

{You greedy little b*****d you, will get what you deserve}

He ran at me and started punching my face.

{When all is said and done, I will be the the one, to leave you in your misery and hate what you've become,}

I felt blood running on my nose and mouth.

{Heaven help you,}

My vision was getting blurry but I saw Ani tackle Pesidilla to the ground and start punching him. I grabbed the golf club and started heading towards him. I stood above his head with the golf club pointing towards his head.

{Heaven help you,}

I struck where I did the first time. He stopped moving.

{*Ending note*}

I changed to fire and burned him.

"You were right Pesidilla, you have ranked up, your a adept," I said.

I fell to my knee's and wiped the blood off my face.

"Still have that first aid kit?" I asked.

Ani giggled and pulled me up. We found Andrew hiding under some furniture.

"It's all right ," I said.

"We killed him," Ani said.

Andrew came out and looked inside and saw the still burning corpse.

"How long is he gonna keep burning?" Andrew asked.

"About 5 minutes maybe," I said.

"Andrew?" I asked.

"Yes?" He said.

"Where's the nearest exit from Rapture?" I asked.

"I keep an escape sub in case something horrible goes wrong," He said.

"But I have a spare so you can use it," He said.

"Thanks," I said.

I looked around and found it in the next room.

"This is it," I said.

I turned around and saw Ani behind me.

"I guess this is it," She said.

"Thanks for saving me," I said.

"No problem," She said.

"Hope to see you again," I said.

"Same here," Ani said.

I stepped in the sub, pressed the up button and waited till I got to the surface. When I reached the surface I stepped outside and it was night out and there had been a plane crash. I saw a man swimming to shore so I went behind the lighthouse to remain unseen. I waited for him to go inside to step out. When he did I saw a helicopter with a searchlight. It had a military logo on so I jumped and waved my hands. When it spotted me it came closer to the ground. I stepped in and saw the same driver that had brought me in the first place.

"Well look who it is," I said.

"Yep," He said.

"Came to pick me up?" I asked.

"That, and to see what happened here," He said.

"Plane crash," I said.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I can tell by the wreckage," I said.

"Well now that that's done how about we get back to base and have a cold one?" He asked.

"Is it fresh?" I asked.

He laughed and took off back to base.

[Well that's the end of I Was A BioShock Victim. Stay tune for the season finale, I Was A Resident Evil Victim 2.]


End file.
